tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LiteCitrus' Survivor 2:Guyana
Survivor: Guyana is the second season of LiteCitrus' Survivor Series. Season Summary The second season of LiteCitrus' Survivor kicked off with 16 eager castaways with a gift prize they were determined to win. The tribes were split into two the Black Tribe (Caiman) named after the native Guyanian crocodile, and the Green Tribe (Aracari) named after the native Guyanian toucan. At the first challenge promise of activity was high. However the game started off with inactives being kept over actives, and it instantly set a tone for the game. After Caiman's genius strategy ultimately made them merge with only 3 players and minority. The game picked up with an inter tribal alliance of 6 consisting of 3 Caiman and 3 Aracari that promised Final 6. Brian, Dakota, Joel, JT, Kent and Sam O. The game was easy as they all voted the same taking out challenge threats and notorious higher levels from the game. At the Final 6 a challenge twist changed the course of the game which eliminated JT, leaving the Caiman the easier targets which were minority of the core alliance, it ultimately cost Joel the game, but when Kent won an immunity run he voted out Sam O. in the event of tie in fear of the jury's votes, Kent continued all the way to the end where he earned his spot in the Final 2. Ultimately the majority of the jury was Aracari members, and they stuck to their true sides and colors and gave Dakota the win and title of Sole Survivor for playing a clean game, and receiving votes at every post merge Tribal Council. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Voting Table '''NOTE: '''Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote. 1JT was eliminated as a result of an Immunity Challenge twist. 2Due to a tie, there was a revote between the tied players. Episode Summaries Episode 1: "Well Maybe If You Could F**king Count! *'Immunity Challenge: '''Pass the Torch (1-50) This season started off with 16 castaways with a hope of winning the gift prize. Rocky beginning started when the inactivity factor contributed to tribe issues at the challenge. The first challenge was one of my closest challenges yet, but Alicia had to start all over again costing precious time, and ultimately sparking an argument within her tribe with Mike & JT. In the end it was Alicia's screw up that costed her tribe at Immunity. Tensions mounted as Sam O. from the other tribe exposed Alicia and made up lies with her making deals and throwing the challenge in an effort to get her out. In the end, it was Alicia's deceptive ways that shook the tribe, fearing the future, it was best they vote her out before the inactives, with thinking long term in mind, the tribe drama sparked. Episode 2: "All By Myself" *'Immunity Challenge: 'The Matching Game A let down Caiman went into the challenge confident in strong being up 3 members to Aracari's lone one. But in the end luck wasn't there for them as they went to their second straight Tribal Council, ultimately, it was James' constant inactivity that angered the tribe, and he was voted out, without the vote of Mike who pitied him. Episode 3:"Well F**k Me With a Broomstick, and Call Me a Scarecrow!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trending Challenge Caiman with hope in their eyes sought redemption in a challenge win. With their intense ambition came the win they deserved, in the end they felt a deceitful Corey wasn't worth keeping over an inactive Robert, who even asked to be voted out. Episode 4:"Wait! What Do I Need To Do?" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Puzzle Solving Caiman hope to even their chances with winning the Immunity Challenge, but came up short on deciding who should solve what puzzle, Aracari snagged their third win, and the tribe finally had enough of Daniella's excuses, and unanimously voted her out of the game. Episode 5:"Money Shot!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Name that Tengager With Caiman slowly being decimated, a twist was revealed that they would hope benefit them, instead it would be revealed after the challenge was over, the twist backfired as Caiman lost yet a fourth time, and the twist was nothing but hurtful nonetheless. Instead of voting out just one, they had to go to back to back tribal councils where they voted out an inactive Matt, and Mike who was not apart of the main alliance. Episode 6:"Let The Heads Roll Y'all!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'A Mere Check-In News of the merge was brought to the open, and scrambling was a main factor, it was then revealed yet another twist faced them at the challenge, the four players who did not show up for the challenge became the only four eligible to be voted out, where an inter-tribal alliance formed. It was decided Sam B. had checked in a minute late, and that was far more threatening than the other 3, and his fate was sealed, with 5 votes. Episode 7:"I'm Going To Hurt Myself..." *'Immunity Challenge: 'Slide Puzzle After the blindside of Sam B, a few players felt the heat. With a new alliance solidifying itself, it came down to whoever didn't win the challenge would be targeted, Robert sensing danger when receiving 3 votes at the previous Tribal Council, stepped into high gear and won immunity, at Tribal Council an alliance fooled the others by tricking them into voting Dakota when the real target was Tyler, blindsiding him with the 6 alliance members voting for him. Episode 8:"Make It Happen..." *'Immunity Challenge: 'Color Commenters After Tyler was the first member of the jury, all the players starting to think more long term on who they sent to jury. After a grueling 2 hour challenge, Kent proved himself and won immunity. At Tribal Council the alliance cornered Robert who they feared could win immunities, and they voted him out of the tribe (5-3). Episode 9:"FUUUUUUUUUUU" *'Immunity Challenge: ' Lucky Numbers JT realized he was one of the last minority left. However, he considered his option to flip back to his Caiman allies, after JT won a luck immunity it was this dilemma that decided the vote, in the end JT still stuck to Dusty in voting out Dakota, but it wasn't enough, where Dusty was voted out in a 5-2 vote. Episode 10:"What Color is Shrek?" *'Immunity Challenge: ' Black or Green? After JT was the last one left to vote against Dakota, a challenge twist came into play. The game shook when it was revealed the last place finisher would be automatically eliminated from the game just like Maks in the previous season. In the end it happened to conveniently be JT who failed to show up. After JT, the Caiman 3 was now the Caiman 2, they both scrambled as they had minority, but then the Immunity Challenge came around, where Kent prevailed, leaving Joel in a tough spot. Ultimately the other 3 Aracari members felt it was easier to vote out Joel, and they did just that, leaving Kent as the last Caiman member in the game. Episode 11:"I Needed This!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Group Addition Kent became the last Caiman member left. He immediately felt isolated, and was determined to win an immunity to spare himself from inevitable fate. Kent ultimately did just that and won to the Final Four's dismay. At Tribal Council Kent wasn't sure who to vote for. Kent and Sam voted against Dakota and Brian, but ultimately at the tie Kent was concerned for jury votes and his desired final two with Dakota, and deciding there was no reason to keep Sam in the game, and voted him out in the revote 2-0. Episode 12:"Finale & Reunion" *'Immunity Challenge:'''None (Due to only Kent showing up) After 15 days of extreme emotion, strenuous challenges, voting drama, shocking twists, the second season of LiteCitrus' Survivor Series came to a close. It came down to three, Brian the quiet threat, Kent the underdog with his whole tribe eliminated, and Dakota the outspoken constant target. The Immunity Challenge came around and shockingly for a very important part of the game only Kent was in attendance. Thus completing his underdog story and granting him immunity and solidifying himself in the Final 2. The whole decision weighed on Kent though, would he take Dakota whom he had a deal with? Or would he finish off his game deceitful and take Brian whom he thought didn't make as many good moves. Kent ultimately stucked to his loyal and honest policies and took Dakota to the end with him. When facing the jury some viewed Kent as a mere exemplory player relying on luck. While some others viewed Dakota as playing a clean game, Dakota received a vote at almost every Tribal Council he attended. Dakota won 0 actual Immunity competitions compared to Kent's 4. The jury ultimately swayed to the Aracari side where they crowned Dakota the Sole Survivor, with the exception of Dusty who voted Dakota at every post merge Tribal Council feeling he wasn't deserving. Twists * The previously voted out player will grant a player of the losing tribe, or an individual, immunity from the Tribal Council vote. * The fifth Immunity Challenge there was a choice of 1 or 2 bottles, one would not be revealed, the tribe that loses' bottle will be opened. * The Tribe that won the fifth Immunity Challenge got to choose one player from the losing tribe to receive Individual Immunity. * The Tribe that lost the fifth Immunity Challenge ended up with Bottle 2, Bottle 2's twist required the tribe to vote out 2 people back to back. * The first Individual Immunity Challenge was not played, instead the 4 players who did not show up became the only four eligible players to vote for, while the 6 who showed up were immune. * An Immunity Challenge was played, and the last place finisher would be eliminated and become the fourth member of the jury. Category:Survivor